2 mensonges , 1 vérité !
by Lightman5
Summary: Cal et Gillian sont coincés dans le labo d'analyse suite à une panne d'électricité et nos deux "experts" en mensonge vont jouer à un petit jeu qui va faire augmenter la tension (?) entre les deux protagonistes ( sans mauvais jeu de mots ...Si en fait lol )


**Lightman5 :** J'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire, parce que j'ai aimé...l'écrire ! :D

**Note :** Je ne sais pas du tout si le thème a déjà été traité ! Mais bon j'y ai mis mon humour lol !

Ah oui il y a des petites situations un peu hot comme dirait notre cher House ! Mais rien de bien méchant ! M'enfin je préviens vu que j'ai mis K et pas K plus comme pour l'histoire** Tout le monde ment**. Bien que dans cette histoire il n'y aura pas non plus de scène plus...M'enfin vous voyez ! Je suis sûr que vous voyez...! XD

* * *

**2 mensonges 1 **

**vérité !**

**(Musique : Message From Yuz - The Switches) **

«-Heureusement qu'on a finit par boucler ce dossier , j'en voyais plus la fin...»Soupira Gillian épuisée alors qu'elle était assise autour de la table de conférence du Lightman Group.

«-De même !» Lui répondit Cal sur le même ton alors qu'il se trouvait debout entrain de rassembler les divers dossiers éparpiller un peu partout sur la table.

«-Il doit être tard non?»

À cette question l'homme plissa ses yeux , regarda sa montre et affirma :«-Oulà en effet il est 22H30 passé!»

«-Emily doit être inquiète tu devrais te dépêcher!»

«-Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas , ce soir elle reste avec Zoé et... Roger.» Rétorqua l'expert en mensonge avec une micro-expression de dégoût qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour la psychologue.

«-Ça te dérange de savoir que Zoé va bientôt se marier avec lui?»

«-Chacun fait sa vie ...»Réfuta t-il en faisant un tas avec les documents pour les prendre sous son bras. «Bon on devrait y aller, sinon ton Richard va commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir sa petite-amie revenir !» Déclara t-il de manière ironique avec un petit rictus.

«-Mmmh...»Fit la jeune femme en songeant que son ami avait toujours eu l'art et la manière de se défiler aux questions qui devenaient toujours un peu trop personnel.

Alors que Lightman tenait la porte de la salle de conférence pour laisser passer la jeune femme , celle-ci s'exclama soudainement:«-Oh mince j'ai dû oublier mon portable dans la salle d'analyse...Je ne le retrouve pas dans mon sac!» Affirma t-elle tout en fouillant dans ce dernier.

«-On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux ! J'en profiterais pour déposer les dossiers.»

«-Si tu veux!»

Sur ces bonnes paroles les deux amis marchèrent côte à côte en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'au lieu de prédilection. Se trouvant tout les deux devant la porte du labo, Cal composa le code permettant d'accéder à la salle puis y entra avec la jeune femme sur ses talons. Alors que l'expert en mensonge déposa les dossiers sur une table, Gillian en profita pour se mettre à chercher son téléphone.

«-Au fait ... tu vas faire quoi en rentrant avec Monsieur Best seller?» Demanda l'homme de manière innocente.

«-Cal...» Soupira t-elle en continuant de chercher son téléphone.«Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça...»

«-Quoi ?! C'est lui qui n'arrêtait pas de me le rappeler le jour où tu m'avais invité au restaurant avec lui ! Je ne sais pas comment il faisait, mais à chacune de nos conversations il arrivait toujours à la dériver sur son bouquin qu'il avait réussit à vendre à des milliers d'exemplaires !» S'offusqua Cal en faisant face à son amie. «Sérieusement qui peut acheter un bouquin qui parle de comment savoir respirer de l'oxygène?!Hein?!»

«-Tu sais très bien que ça ne parle pas que de ÇA et que son livre est axé sur les méthodes de méditation.»

«-J'crois surtout que ce mec ne respire pas que de l'O2...»

«-Et moi je crois que tu devrais lire le livre qu'il t'a offert! Ça ne te ferais pas de mal!»

«-Pour que je mette à bouffer des truc immangeables, m'accroupir n'importe où et me prendre pour maître Yoda?! Très peu pour moi!»

«-Et bien tu as tors! Je suis sûr que cela t'aiderais à t'apaiser, et que tu te sentirais bien mieux après!»

«-Tu sais ce qui me calme moi?»

«-Hurler sur Loker?»

«-Hmm...pas faux ! Mais je pensais plus à une bonne tasse de thé, faire un tour en voiture avec ma Cadillac , ou une musique de Rock mit à fond dans toute la maison!»

«-Une musique de Rock ? Ça te calme?»

«-Bah ouais ! Pas autant que ton cher Sinatra ! Mais ça à le mérite de m'apaiser ! Surtout quand Loker a fait une bourde...»

«-Oh bah files rentrer chez toi et mettre de la musique , vu ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui !»Riposta la psychologue amusée.

«-Ouais c'est sûr...Pirater mon ordinateur pour je cite "Apprendre un peu mieux à vous connaître", n'est la meilleur chose à faire...»

«-Non en effet!» lui répondit Gillian en riant. «Bon je trouve pas mon portable, tant pis je le chercherais demain...» Dit elle en soupirant pour ensuite se mettre face à son ami.

«-C'est Best seller qui va être déçu de ne pas pouvoir t'appeler toute les 30 secondes!»Répliqua Cal dans un sourire.

«-Il m'a appelé que deux fois dans la journée Cal... Arrêtes de toujours extrapoler. Et s'il fait ça c'est parce qu'il tient à moi!»

«-Mais moi aussi je tiens à toi... et bien plus que lui je pense...» Déclara l'homme avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux alors qu'il avait fait un pas vers la jeune femme pour ne laisser que quelques centimètre entre eux.

À cette phrase Gillian avait penché sa tête sur le côté afin d'observer le visage de son ami, mais alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, la lumière dans la pièce s'éteignit brusquement.

«-Qu'est-ce qui passe?» Demanda la jeune femme inquiète en plissant ses yeux pour tenter de voir dans la pénombre de la salle.

«-J'crois que les plombs ont sauté ...» Soupira Cal en sortant son téléphone afin de mettre le mode lampe de poche via une application de celui-ci. «Bon la meilleur solution c'est de sortir d'ici et d'appeler l'électricien demain, car vu l'heure le tarif risque d'être élevé , et déjà que la société n'offre plus que de l'eau à ses clients ...» Dit-il en s'approchant de la porte sécurisé de la salle d'analyse afin d'y composer le code. Mais alors qu'il tenta de pousser la porte , celle-ci resta close.

«-Bizarre ...» Souffla Lightman en re-tentant tout de même l'opération, qui se solda quelques secondes plus tard par un nouvel échec.

«- Attends laisse moi faire , je suis sûr que tu as fais une mauvaise manipulation...» Fit Gillian en prenant la place de son ami afin de tenter sa chance.

«-Alors McGaver ?» Demanda Cal amusé.

«-C'est coincé ...»

«-Quel brillante déduction!»

«-Au lieu de te moquer de moi , trouves plutôt une solution!»

«-Ne stress pas... je vais appeler un électricien, on payera le double mais au moins ton Richard ne sera pas inquiet...» Répondit Cal dans un léger sourire de mépris en sortant son téléphone afin de composer un numéro. «Allo ?... ... Oui bonjour je m'appelle Cal Lightman je viens de subir une panne dans ma société le Lightman Group... Oui c'est ça et le problème c'est que nous somme coincé dans une pièce sécurisé par un code d'accès directement relié au panneau électrique de l'entreprise donc... Hmm... Vous ne pouvez pas venir plus tôt?... Non je comprends... Bien on vous attend... Merci encore!»

«-Alors?» Questionna la psychologue en voyant son ami faire une petite moue en rangeant son portable.

«-J'espère que tu as bien lu le livre de ton Richard car tu vas devoir rester zen! L'électricien viens de m'informer qu'il y a une panne général dans le quartier donc il ne pourra pas passer avant plusieurs heures...»

«-C'est pas vrai ...» Soupira t-elle en se passant une main sur son front.

«-Désolé pour ta soirée honey...» Souffla l'expert en mensonge en mettant ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

«-Non ce n'est pas grave , Richard va comprendre...»

«-Tu veux l'appeler?» Questionna Cal en serrant légèrement sa mâchoire tout en lui présentant son téléphone.

«-Oui bonne idée !» Lui répondit la jeune femme pour ensuite prendre l'appareil afin d'appeler son compagnon. «Richard ? C'est Gillian ... Oui je sais excuse moi , mais il y a une panne d'électricité au Lightman Group ... Oui , Cal et moi on est coincé dans le labo et l'électricien ne pourra venir nous libérer avant plusieurs heures car il doit s'occuper de d'autres personne qui sont dans le même cas que nous ...» Soudainement la psychologue fit volte face à son ami et se mit à parler plus bas pour que celui-ci n'entende pas . «Mais non je ne mens pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! ... ...Puisque je te dis qu'il y a une panne général dans le quartier !... ...Bon écoutes , on en parlera plus tard ... ...C'est ça bonne soirée.» Sur ces dernières paroles la jeune femme coupa la communication et rendit le téléphone à son collègue.

«-Ça va ?»Questionna Cal inquiet en voyant la légère mine défaite de son amie

«-Oui... C'est juste qu'il est un peu déçu qu'on ne passe pas la soirée ensemble.»

L'homme vit qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité mais répliqua simplement:«Je le comprend parfaitement...»

Gillian fronça ses sourcils à ces paroles et Cal détourna le regard pour s'assoir sur une chaise les jambes tendu toujours son téléphone dans la main avec son mode lampe de poche.

«-Tu devrais t'assoir, j'pense qu'on va rester ici encore pas mal de temps...» Affirma l'expert en mensonge en présentant une chaise vide en face de lui d'un hochement de tête.

Sa collègue ne lui répondit rien puis fit une mine dubitatif avant de s'assoir silencieusement sur la place désigné par son ami.

«-Alors?» Demanda Cal en posant sa main sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise afin d'y tenir sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

«-Alors quoi ?»

«-Bah je sais pas, vu qu'on est là pour un bout de temps ... Quoi de neuf?»

«-Quoi de neuf?» Répéta t-elle en riant légèrement.

«-Bah quoi? C'est pas comme ça que parle les jeunes? Toi qui est psy tu as bien dû les observer!»

«-Premièrement, je te signale que tu es aussi psychologue!»

«-Juste le diplôme !» Répliqua t-il dans un geste vague de sa main libre.

«-ET deuxièmement je crois que tu as déjà dépassé la ligne d'adolescent attardé pour pouvoir de toi même utiliser ce genre d'expression!»

«-En parlant d'adolescent attardé! Il ne laisse pas des bonbons dans son tiroir Loker?!»Questionna l'expert en mensonge en se levant d'un bond.

«-Cal ...» Réprimanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'était tournée avec sa chaise afin de voir son ami qui fouillait sans remord dans le bureau de leur employé.«Pourquoi tu traites Loker comme un gamin?»

«-Parce qu'il l'est !» Répliqua t-il en fouillant toujours avec son portable en main pour le guider. «Mais il les cache où bon sang ... J'suis sûr de l'avoir vu en manger pas plus tard qu'hier...» Marmonna t-il pour lui même.

«-Tu sais que c'est un adulte ! Et qu'il cherche par tout les moyens à te prouver qu'il vaut quelque chose dans cette société!»

«-Rhoo tu vas pas me ressortir ton charabia de Psy , en me disant qu'il a été abandonné par son père et donc il tenterait par tout les moyens de se faire voir car je posséderais..."Une image paternel pour lui" !» Déclara Lightman en faisant des guillemets avec ses mains pour ponctuer ses dernières paroles.

«-Tu sais très bien qu'Eli n'a pas de confiance en lui ! Et ce n'est pas en le rabaissant sans cesse que tu le pousseras vers le haut!»

«-Je ne vais pas lui offrir une petite tape amicale à chaque fois qu'il fait du bon boulot quand même?!»

«-Je ne dis pas ça...» Soupira Gillian en roulant des yeux. «Je dis juste que le féliciter de temps en temps ne lui ferais pas de mal et à toi aussi par la même occasion...»

«-En quoi féliciter mes employés serait une bonne chose pour moi?»

«-Tu connais le mot Altruisme? Si tu dis à ton employé qu'il fait du bon boulot, celui-ci sera plus performant ,donc la société ira mieux , tu te sentiras valoriser et tu seras plus calme ! Ce qui en conclusion serait une bonne chose pour tout le monde!»

«-Ha-ha! Trouvé!» S'écria Cal en brandissant un paquet de bonbon avec sa main.«J'savais bien qu'il en avait!»

«-Tu m'as écouté au moins?»

«-Ouais ...» Affirma-il alors qu'il ouvrait le paquet de bonbon.

«-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?»

«-Loker , être plus gentil, avoir plus d'argent ...»Déblatéra t-il d'un geste de la main en gobant par la suite une friandise.

«-T'es pas croyable...» Souffla t-elle.

«-T'en veux un?» Proposa t-il en mettent en avant le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

«-Non merci.»

«-Mmmh comme tu veux...»Dit-il en se rasseyant abruptement à sa place.

«-Tu sais bien que le fait qu'il dise toujours la vérité sans retenu n'est qu'un mécanisme de défense pour lui !»

«-Mais je sais ... J'suis pas stupide non plus!» Fit Cal en prenant de nouveaux bonbons pour les mettre dans sa bouche. «En disant celle-ci il pense pouvoir tout contrôler , les autres, en disant ce qu'il pense avant eux , et lui même en disant ce qu'eux pense de lui avant qu'ils ne le disent!»

Gillian fronça ses sourcils à cette réplique et Lightman déclara :«-Bon c'est pas que parler de Loker toute la soirée soit ch... inintéressant. «Se rattrapa t-il de justesse en voyant le regard noir de son amie «mais on pourrait faire autre chose!»

«-Et quoi par exemple ? Parce que comme tu vois le labo ne regorge pas trop d'activité amusante.»

«-J'sais pas de ...» Il sembla réfléchir quand il déclara en levant une fraction de seconde ses sourcils avec un grand sourire. «2 mensonges et 1 vérité!».

«-Rhoo Cal...»

«-Allez Gill ça peut-être super amusant ! Et puis franchement on a pas grand chose à faire...»

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste lasse de sa main.

«-Génial ! J'commence !» Fit Cal en mangeant un nouveau bonbon.«Hmm... J'ai déjà mangé un piment d'un seul coup , ma couleur préféré est le vert, et j'ai appris à jouer de la guitare quand j'étais ados ! Alors ? Où ai-je dis la vérité?»

«-Hmm...»Gillian sembla réfléchir puis déclara:«Je ne sais pas ... tu as déjà mangé un piment d'un seul coup!»C'était bien le genre de chose stupide qu'il pourrait faire songea t-elle.

«-Nope!»

«-Alors c'était quoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'était la couleur verte car je sais que tu aimes le bleu!»

«-J'ai appris à jouer de la guitare à 14 ans pour impressionner une fille!»

«-Toi ?! Jouer d'un instrument pour une fille ! Mais tu es un grand romantique dis moi !»Ria quelques peu la psychologue.

«-Elle s'appelait ... Rachel ! Rachel Wilson !»

«-Et tu as réussis à conclure ?» Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton intéressé.

«-Non ! Et pourtant j'lui avais joué la chanson la plus romantique du monde!»

«-Qui était?»

«-All You need is Love!»

«-Les Beatles?»

«-Bah ouais! Toutes les filles en étaient dingue...»

À ces mots Gillian ria de plus belle en imaginant son ami chanté cette chanson.

«-Au lieu de te moquer de moi, joue!»

«-Ok! J'ai triché à un examen d'université ! J'ai faillit épouser un milliardaire.» Alors qu'elle déblatérait ses réponses, Cal pencha sa sur le côté afin d'y voir la moindre trace de mensonge. «Et je suis une fan inconditionnel de Bruce Willis!»

«-Hé bin!» Ria l'homme. «Bruce Willis?»

«-Nope!»

«-Quoi?! Tu as failli sortir avec Bill Gates et tu ne m'as rien dis?!»S'offusqua Cal.

«-Rhoo t'es bêtes!»Gloussa la jeune femme.«Héé non ce n'est pas ça ...»

«-Attends ... tu vas pas me dire que ...»l'homme ne termina pas sa phrase que Gillian lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de lui piquer un bonbon dans son paquet et de le manger. «J'y crois pas ... La Sainte Gillian a triché à un exam'!»

«-Pour ma défense je n'avais pas eu le choix! J'avais bossé toute la semaine pour des petits boulots et je n'avais pas eu le temps de réviser!»

«-Moi qui croyais tout connaître de toi!»

«-Chacun a ses petits secrets...»

«-Hmm en parlant de petit secret, pimentons un peu le jeu...»

«-Tu proposes quoi ?»Demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

«-Écoutes ça: Je l'ai déjà fais dans un avion! Dans les toilettes d'un resto chinois! Et dans la piscine d'une voisine!»

«-Dans les trois cas t'es un grand malade! Tu le sais ça?»

«-Yep ! C'est ce qui fait mon charme!»

«-Je dirais... le resto chinois!»

«-Pourquoi?»

«-Je sais pas, tu commandes souvent chinois!»

«-Mauvaise réponse! La piscine.»

«-Sérieusement?»

«-Ouaip ! J'avais 20 ans, c'était une fille avec qui j'étais sorti deux ou trois fois, c'était une vrai cinglé! On était en hiver, il faisait -15 ! J'men souviens très bien car en sortant de l'eau j'avais attrapé une fièvre virulente ! Coincé au lit pendant deux semaines!»

«-Et elle , elle n'a pas pu te réchauffer après ça...» Dit Gillian amusée.

«-Très drôle... Non car après ça j'ai fais le mort pour ne plus la revoir!»

«-Bin voyons , c'est tellement plus simple que de lui dire excuse moi mais je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là.»

«-C'est clair ! Bon aller à toi !»

«-Pff les mecs ... Bon alors ...Je l'ai déjà fais avec une fille!»

«-J'espère que c'est celle là!» Proclama t-il en croisant ses doigts comme pour se donner de la chance.

«-Ma première fois c'était avec un homme de 5 ans plus âgé que moi... et j'ai fais ça une fois avec un anglais...»

«-La fille?!» Demanda Cal avec une légère grimace espérant que cela soit la bonne réponse.

«-Nope!»

«-Rhaaa dommage!»

«-L'homme âgé de 5 ans!»

«-L'anglais m'étonnais un peu aussi...»

«-Pourquoi tu dis ça?»

«-Si tu étais sortit avec un anglais, tu serais resté avec lui!»

«-Et pourquoi ça?»

«-Bah dans ce domaine on excelle!»

«-N'importe quoi!»ria t-elle ainsi que son ami.

«-Un homme de 5 ans de plus ? Et Ben j'espère que tu avais l'âge de boire de l'alcool sinon cela pourrait passer pour de la pédophilie !» Blagua l'expert en mensonge, mais il s'arrêta bien vite de rire en voyant le petit sourire en coin de la jeune femme.

«-Oh mon dieu! Docteur Gillian Foster! Ne me dis pas que tu avais juste l'âge de conduire quand tu l'as fais?!»S'étonna t-il.

La psychologue ne lui répondit toujours pas, mais se pencha tout simplement avant afin de lui piquer un autre bonbon et de le manger par le suite toujours avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lévres.

«-Mouais ... Tu ne me le diras jamais mais ton visage parle pour toi!» Affirme t-il en pointant celui-ci du doigt.

«-Allez à toi maintenant!»

«-Hmm ...» L'homme sembla réfléchir quelque instant tout en regardant la superbe jeune femme au sourire ravageur. C'était une occasion unique de l'amener sur ce terrain là, mais devait-il prendre le risque?

«-J'aime Mr Best Seller, j'ai déjà lu son livre plus de 6 fois et... je te trouve super sexy quand tu portes cette robe rouge...» Dit-il en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur tout en la dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

À ces mots, la jeune femme fit une mine surprise et décroisa ses jambes pour les re-croisés dans l'autre sens puis elle regarda son ami avec suspicion et souffla «-La robe?»

«-À toi !» Répondit-il avec un grand sourire tout en se demandant intérieurement si Gillian allait entrer dans son jeu ou non.

Un silence de quelques secondes se fit alors que la psychologue regardait de manière intense son collègue.

«-J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour Loker...»À cette réplique Cal émit une trace de dégout se qui la fit intérieurement rire.«Je trouve ton accent anglais super sexy et je comptais rester avec Richard pour toute la vie.»

Lightman comprit quel était rentrée dans son jeu et dit d'une une voix séductrice:«L'accent.»

«-À toi!» Signifia t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

«-Je n'aime pas boire du thé, je n'ai jamais regardé un film de Tarantino et je me contrôle tout les jours pour ne pas te sauter dessus...»

Gillian ria à cette dernière et dit:«Tu te contrôles ?»

À cette réponse son ami lui offrit un sourire puis fit un geste de sa main.

«-Je sors avec Richard principalement pour te voir jaloux, je suis fan de Barbara Cartland et je pense que tu es l'homme le plus calme du monde!»

L'expert en mensonge ria légèrement et déclara en la pointant du doigt:«Jalousie.»

«-Mmh Mmh.»

«-À moi ! À cet instant précis je me dis que la table à côté de nous va servir à autre chose qu'à travailler , j'ai déjà dis à Loker qu'il faisait du bon boulot ,et j'aime discuter avec ta mère!»

«-Je vois...» Répondit la psychologue en comprenant où se situait la vérité sans pour autant la proclamer. Elle se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux et dit:«Hmm...Je trouve que le livre de Richard est très intéressant ! Quand je te regarde j'ai envie de t'embrasser et un jour j'ai eu envie de travailler avec Jack Rader.»

«-Les Livres !» Proposa Cal en sachant que ce n'était pas ça.

«-Nan!» Répondit la jeune femme en se pinçant la lèvre de ses dent.

Dans un geste incontrôlé l'homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et s'avança d'un seul coup avec sa chaise roulante pour se mettre à quelques centimètres de Gillian. Il posa ensuite ses mains de chaque côté des accoudoirs de la chaise où elle était installée puis déclara en la regardant dans les yeux : «-Je suis ton ami, j'ai toujours pensé vouloir être plus que ça et cette ligne entre nous me conviens parfaitement !

À ces paroles la jeune femme resta complètement stoïque alors que l'expert en mensonge en face d'elle ne la lâchait pas du regard. Un silence se propagea dans la pièce quand tout d'un coup le téléphone de Cal s'éteignit par manque de batterie. Dans le noir presque total, à cause de la lumière verte de secours qui était activée, Cal sentit le souffle chaud de la psychologue à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Il serrât fortement les accoudoirs du fauteuil sentant qu'il avait plus en plus de mal à se contrôler quand Gillian les yeux fermé souffla:«-Je crois que cette limite est la meilleure idée qu'on ai eu, je n'aime pas ton humour et...» La jeune femme avala sa salive et dit dans un sourire:«Je t'aime.»

Suite à ça Cal fondit litéralement sur les lèvres de la psychologue comme ayant perdu ses esprits. Celle-ci se laissa d'abord faire puis voyant qu'il se faisait de plus en plus insistant la jeune femme entoura le coup de son nouvel amant et approfondit le baiser. Ce dernier l'a sentant faire sourit contre ses lèvres puis l'obligea à se lever de sa place tout en l'embrassant. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la transporta alors qu'elle entourait sa taille de ses jambes. Ne se contrôlant plus du tout Cal commença à la plaquer contre une armoire et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il était vraiment doué pour un expert en langage corporel songea la psychologue alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de l'homme. Après quoi Cal se déplaça toujours avec la jeune femme dans ses bras jusqu'au bureau de Loker et d'un geste de la main il fit valdinguer tout ce qui s'y trouvait sur la surface plane. Il posa ensuite sa compagne sur le table, l'embrassa encore avec passion et l'obligea à s'allonger sur celle-ci.

«-Caméra...» Dit soudainement Gillian alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours.

«-Éteinte...plus d'électricité...» Répondit-il de manière saccadé alors qu'il passait sa main le long de sa cuisse pour ensuite embrasser son décolleté se qui fit gémir la psychologue de plaisir.

«-Oh bon sang... Ok finit de jouer !» Déclara t-elle en se redressant subitement pour enlever la chemise de l'homme qui ne resta pas inactif puisqu'il commença à descendre la fermeture éclair dorsal de la robe de la jeune femme.

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient sauvagement la lumière réapparut d'un seul coup ce qui n'arrêta pas pour autant les deux expert en mensonges dans leur activité. Mais lorsque quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent frapper contre la porte vitrée du labo ils stoppèrent dès lors tout mouvement bien que leurs lèvres étaient toujours sellés. De nouveaux coups résonnèrent dans la pièce se qui fit tourner lentement la tête des deux adultes du côté de la porte pour y voir un homme avec une boite à outils dans les mains.

«-Oups!» Fit Lightman à moitié dénudé alors que Gillian lui lança un regard noir.

«-Quoi?!»

«-Retournes toi et caches moi!»

«-Pourquoi j'aime bien la vue moi!»

«-Cal!»

«-Oook...Je croyais que tu voulais que je devienne un personne altruiste!»

«-J'vois pas le rapport!» Réfuta t-elle tout en commençant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses habits alors que Cal se positionna face à elle pour la cacher des yeux du type.

«-Bah en le laissant te regarder t'habiller je fais preuve de générosité non?»

À cette réplique Gillian frappa le haut du crâne de son compagnon à l'aide de sa main.

«-Ouch! Hey faut savoir!» Fit Cal offusqué en se massant la tête suite au coup reçu.

La psychologue leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la porte de sécurité alors que l'homme derrière la vitre lui indiquait de taper le code sur le boitier de commande. Celle-ci hocha positivement la tête signe qu'elle avait comprit le message puis composa le code de sécurité. Et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement de Gillian que la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

«-B'jour M'sieur Dame, je suis l'électricien que vous avez appelé!»

«-Arrgh je croyais que c'était Angelina Jolie !» Répliqua Cal d'un ton sérieux en remettant sa chemise et sa veste en place.

Gillian soupira en l'entendant et déclara:«Laisser tomber ! Alors vous avez réparé la panne?»

«-Heu...Oui! C'était pas très compliqué, tout fonctionne parfaitement maintenant. Le problème c'était que votre porte de sécurité n'est pas connectée au groupe électrogène de secours. Ce qui est dommage pour vous car vous auriez pu sortir plus vite! J'peux faire des branchements si vous vous voulez...»

«-Oh non!» Proclama Lightman avec précipitation se qui fit tourner la tête interloquée de Gillian et de l'électricien sur sa personne. «Heu...enfin je veux dire c'est très bien comme ça! Et puis niveau fric on est un juste! C'est à peine si on peu payer nos employé alors imaginer refaire toute l'électricité ça serait la clé sous la porte et...»

«Cal!» Dit la jeune femme de manière réprobatrice.

«-O—ok...» Fit l'électricien perplexe.«Bon bah j'dois voir d'autres personnes j'vous laisse. Oh et pour la note c'est à quel ordre?»

«-Group...» Commença à dire la psychologue vite coupée par son collègue.

«-Rader !» Déclara Cal avec un grand sourire.

«-Group Lightman!» Rectifia la jeune femme.

«-Vous êtes sûr parce que?»Demanda l'homme à la boîte à outil en fronçant ses sourcils.

«-Lightman!» Répéta t-elle avec vigueur.

«-Ok, bon bah je vous donnerais la note demain alors!»

«-Oh joie...» Souffla Cal ironiquement en s'approchant de Gillian.

«-Au revoir M'sieur M'dame.»

L'électricien s'en alla et laissa seul les deux experts en mensonge. Les bras croisés contre son corps la psychologue se retourna lentement vers son nouveau compagnon et lui lança un regard des plus noir.

«-Quoi?!» Fit le concerné en mettant ses deux bras de chaque côté de son corps avec une mine faussement surprise.

«-Tu es pas possible...» Soupira t-elle en lui faisant volte face pour sortir de la pièce vite imité par l'expert en mensonge qui lui couru après pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

«-Aarh honey...Je suis désolé tu sais que j'peux pas m'en empêcher...»

«-De quoi ? De faire des blagues stupides ou d'embêter Jack dès que tu le peux.»

«-Les deux !»

«-C'est pas vrai...»Souffla t-elle exaspérée.

Voyant qu'elle était un peu en colère contre lui Cal eu une idée et dit : «Je pense que Loker est mon meilleur employé, je vais bientôt lui donner un promotion et je t'aime.»

Gillian ria quelque peu et lui répondit : «Mouais...Tu sais toujours te rattraper...»

«-Alors ? Pardonné?» Demanda t-il en plissant ses yeux d'appréhension.

«-Oui...»

Cal sourit comme un dingue et embrassa la jeune femme tout en marchant.

«-Ça te dis de continuer ce qu'on a commencer ici, chez moi...Hein?» Questionna t-il en haussant ses sourcils de manière subjective.

«-Je pense que ça peut se faire...» Répondit-elle avec une voix des plus séductrice.

«-Bah alors dépêchons nous parce que sinon je crois que je vais pas pouvoir me contrôler bien longtemps maintenant!» Proclama Lightman alors qu'il souleva soudainement la jeune femme du sol qui riait comme si c'était pas permis, pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras afin de l'emmener dans sa voiture alors qu'il trouvait qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite à son goût.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Cal venait tout juste de se réveiller et alors qu'il tournait lentement sa tête sur le côté, il eu un grand sourire en voyant la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement.

«-Arrêtes de me fixer Cal...»

Pas si endormit que ça songea t-il en se déplaçant sur le matelas pour se mettre au dessus de sa compagne qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. L'expert mensonge sourit de plus belle quand il vit que celle-ci tentait de dissimuler son amusement. L'homme pencha alors lentement sa tête puis se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent alors que Cal pu enfin plonger son regard dans celui bleuté de Gillian.

«-Hello !» Dit-il tout sourire.

«-Hello.» Lui Répondit-elle en riant légèrement de ce réveille Mad in Lightman.

«-J'ai pas envie d'aller au boulot aujourd'hui.» Proclama t-il en embrassant le coup de la jeune femme.

«-Ben voyons et tu sais que l'électricien doit passer ce matin pour qu'on paye la note de frai?»

«-Hmm...Loker...s'en...occupera...» Affirma t-il en ponctuant chaque mot par un baiser, pour ensuite l'embrasser sous sa mâchoire se qui fit tomber la tête de la psychologue un peu plus en arrière laissant un libre accès à son amant.

«-Ok ! Tu as gagné! On reste ici mais juste ce matin!»

«-Ah bon ? Parce que j'avais perdu!» Déclara Cal en riant.

«-Rhoo tais toi et embrasses moi!»

«-Ah vos ordre !» Concéda l'homme joyeusement en faisant ce que la jeune femme lui dicta de faire. Mais alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux entre eux, Gillian poussa soudainement la tête de son compagnon de quelques centimètres de son visage.

«-Gillian !» Protesta celui-ci n'aimant pas être coupé dans son élan.

«-Je viens de penser à un truc!»

«-Mouais et bah moi aussi mais tu viens de me le briser!»

«-Non je parle sérieusement Cal!»

«-Quoi?!» Demanda t-il frustré.

«-Les caméras de surveillance elles sont branchés au groupe électrogène de secours non?»

À cette question les deux amants se regardèrent quelques secondes puis eurent la même expression de peur, ils tournèrent ensuite avec rapidité leur tête en direction du réveil à côté d'eux et Gillian proclama inquiète «-Il est 8h! Les employés arrivent dans 30 min au bureau! Et c'est toujours Loker qui...»

«-Regarde les vidéos de surveillance de nuit...» Finit Cal pour la jeune femme.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau un instant silencieusement quand ils bougèrent du lit avec précipitation pour en sortir. Et alors que Lightman tentait de remettre son pantalon en sautillant sur place, Gillian était descendu au rez-de-chaussé afin de récupérée sa robe qu'elle avait laisser au sol la veille au soir.

«-Commence à démarrer ma voiture je te rejoins!» Cria l'expert en mensonge de sa chambre pour que la psychologue puisse l'entendre.

«-Elles sont où tes clefs?!» Cria t-elle paniquée.

«-Ah merde !» Fit Cal qui tomba lourdement au sol ayant perdu l'équilibre alors qu'il avait tenté de mettre sa deuxième jambe dans son pantalon.«Dans le vide poche!» S'écria t-il en se débattant avec son jean au sol.

«-Elles y sont pas!»

«-Mais si regardes bien!»

«-Je te dis qu'elles y sont pas!»

«-Rhooo mais...» Râla l'expert en mensonge ayant enfin finit d'enfilé son pantalon récalcitrant pour ensuite se mettre à courir dans la maison pour rejoindre la jeune femme en bas.

«-Je te dis qu'elles sont...»

«-Laisses tomber Cal!» Proclama Gillian d'un air dépité.

«-Pourquoi?»

Pour seul réponse la psychologue lui tendit un petit mot et y lu : _«Bonjour les amoureux ! Vu que vous dormiez paisiblement j'ai pensé que j'irais moi même vous chercher le petit déjeuné car vous connaissant ça m'étonnerais qu'après toute ces années de frustration sexuelle vous repartiez au boulot d'aussitôt. Sur quoi Papa je pense que tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'ai emprunté les clefs de ta voiture! Emily, ta fille qui pense que tu devrais l'avertir quand tu invites des femmes à dormir à la maison surtout quand il s'agit de Gillian!_

«-Et merde...»Souffla Cal dépité en songeant qu'il devrait donner une promotion à Loker pour qu'il se taise sur ce qu'il allait voir, bien que c'était pas gagné d'avance...

** FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire :** Mentir : C'est pas bien ! Hé oui Cal a dit : Je donnerais une promotion à Loker, ce qui en soit était en mensonge dans le contexte du jeu ! Et n'oublions pas que Gillian a trompé Richard ! Ah bah oui... Elle à fait certaines choses avec l'expert en langage corporel...sans avoir rompu avec Mr Best Seller ce qui fait qu'elle l'a trompé dans son dos. Une seule chose à dire : OH-Mon-Dieu ! Je suis choqué Gillian ! Donc se qui arrive à nos experts est : juste ! Muhahaha Dommage qu'on ne soit pas là pour voir Eli regarder la vidéo ! Ça doit être bien drôle...!

_Argh oui et pour __**Carte sur table**__ je ne l'ai pas oublié c'est juste que j'ai les idées mais faut que je les rassemble..._


End file.
